


Hurting

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gellert Grindelwald crying, Gellert Grindelwald is hurting, Gellert Grindelwald needs a hug and gets one, Grindelwald is OC but it’s fine, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this ship so much though, Idk why I wrote this but I haven’t really seen many like hurt Gellert stories, M/M, Protective Newt, Protective Newt Scamander, newt scamander tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald has a panic attack.





	Hurting

Gellert Grindelwald stood with his hands behind his back, he walked down the empty road, he was surrounded by other wizards yet they didn’t know who he was or they simply didn’t want a fight to break out. The wind blew harshly and the cold air makes him smile.

 

He told his followers to find Credence so they do not bother him. He walked through the streets and didn’t see his reflection through the windows. He didn’t want to look at it, at **_them_**.

 

Gellert could see them staring at him with those dead eyes. He freezes where he stood and glances at them. Her dead eyes looked into his own. A bright green surrounded her and he stumbles back.

 

She lifted her hands and reached for him, he felt his chest tighten and his breath quicken. Ariana Dumbledore stood before him, her eyes were dull and her mouth was open in an eternal scream.

 

Grindelwald could hear her screaming at him and for Albus. She suddenly stops and smiles, a cruel smile that made him shiver. She reaches out of the glass and her cold hand grabs him by the throat and yanks him close, she opens her mouth and the bright green curse shoots out of her mouth with a loud scream.

 

Gellert felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes. He falls back and tries to walk away from the window.

 

People pass him, they don’t even look at him. He couldn’t breathe, his lungs felt like they were on fire. He tries to reach up with his shaky hands to claw at his throat.

 

Gellert slams his back into the nearest wall and slides down it, he couldn’t look at the windows. His body trembles against the wind, numbness began at the tips of his fingers and it went up to his arms.

 

The dark lord took deep breaths, he could see his breath in the cold air. He tries to stop the numbness, he squeezes his arms but couldn’t feel it.

 

Grindelwald let out a loud mixture of a sob and whimper, yet nobody spared him a look. He slams his numb hands against his ears and tucks his legs into his chest. He lets out a scream and the windows above him and around him shattered.

 

Everyone screams as glass came flying at them, the glass surround him and smashes on the ground around him. The building he leaned on had cracks going up it. Gellert heard everyone talking and saw others run away.

 

He blinks and felt his eyes get heavy. Someone walked in front of him, blocking everything and everyone from his view. Gellert immediately glances up. He jumps at the person and shakily reaches for them.

 

A hand grips his, it was warmer than his own. The person kneels down and places the case they held onto the ground next to them. The magizoologist, Newton Scamander was kneeling in front of him with worried eyes.

 

“G-Grindelwald?” Newt said, his voice was low but Gellert could see his hand on his wand. His own elder wand laid in his pocket untouched.

 

The blonde raises Newt’s hand and squeezes it, after making sure he was real, Gellert tries to speak.

 

“What...?” Grindelwald watches Newt’s breath float up in the cold air with his. Newt raises his other hand, leaving his wand behind and presses it against Gellert’s neck. He felt the man’s pulse has quickened and could see his chest rising at a fast pace.

 

Newt sees him shivering and sighs, he kept his eyes down and casually glances at the other wizard. Gellert felt Newt’s hand snake from his throat to the back of his head. Newt leads the blonde’s head to his chest and rests him against him.

 

The magizoologist stands and takes Grindelwald with him, they stood slowly and Grindelwald could see what was around him. Broken glass, the builder was beginning to crush itself, and wizards gathered around.

 

Newt saw the other wizards and curses, he grips onto Gellert and his case tightly and they were gone. They apparate outside a small house. Newt grabs Gellert and leads him up the stairs and into the house, the door opens on its own for them.

 

Grindelwald felt his legs shake, he stumbles against Newt and whimpers like earlier. Newt sets him down onto a chair and runs a warm hand through the blonde’s short hair. Newt placed his case down gently Gellert felt a hand grab his and places it on a chest. His hand was on Newt’s chest.

 

He could feel the soft thumping of Newt’s heart. He looks up at the magizoologist’s face, “Deep breaths please.” Newt said, Gellert watches as Newt took a deep breath, he followed and sucked in the air, he let it out like Newt did and kept copying his breaths.

 

Gellert felt himself calming down with each breath. “Alright, now You’ve had a panic attack, I need you to remember this is only going to last a few minutes. You are doing amazing with the deep breaths, can you do a couple more?” Newt reassured him, he runs his hand through Gellert’s hair a few times and watches.

 

The dark lord did what Newton asked of him, the numbness fades and his lungs felt clear. He leans his head against Newt and Newt rubs his hand. Gellert felt himself loosen up, his muscles stopped tensing and his legs stopped trembling.

 

Newt gave him a small smile. “You did wonderful.” Gellert felt his chest warm at the praise, he moves closer to Newt and stared into the magizoologist’s eyes.

 

Grindelwald Clears his throat, “W-why? Why did you help me?” They were enemies after all, Newt should do the opposite of help him and should have killed him while he sat vulnerable.

 

“You...You looked hurt...I just-I don’t like seeing anyone like that, even you.” Newt saw that look whenever he met a creature, when he first met Niffler, that look of pure panic and pain made his chest hurt and his stomach flip.

 

He was actually walking through the streets when he found Gellert, he heard the scream and saw the glass break and building start to break and the crowd, he didn’t have another thought before rushing to the distressed Grindelwald.

 

Newt sighed, he stood up finally and Gellert pulls his hands back, Newt stumbles when he was yanked back. Gellert stares up at him with those Mitch-match eyes. Newt kneeled back down and rubbed Gellert’s hands, “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Gellert shook his head and moves over, he glances at the seat next to him and then he looks at Newt, he understood and took a seat next to him. “I don’t want too...” Gellert felt himself move and he put his head on Newt’s shoulder and leaned against him.

 

“Alright, that’s fine. Thank you for listening to me.” Newt said, his voice was soft and calm, Gellert shrugged off his jacket and wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist.

 

“I should be thanking you.”

 

The magizoologist tenses and almost yanked back, he’s only been hugged by a few people and he hasn’t been this close to Grindelwald until...Well until he stopped and talked to him when he was being taken away. His brother was going to kill him if he ever found out what Newt has done and what was happening right now.

 

Newt slowly reaches down and grabs his wand, Grindelwald closes his eyes and waits for the whisper of a curse or the pain, yet nothing was heard or felt. A soft clicking was heard and a noise was heard. Gellert opens his eyes and sees Newt’s case opened and a small Niffler was staring at them. Newt closes the case and left the Niffler out.

 

The small Niffler looks around before looking at Newt and Grindelwald, it slowly creeps over and jumps up the chair. Newt helps it up, he pets the top of it’s head, it sniffs Gellert and nuzzles him.

 

He removes one of his arms from Newt and pets the little creature. It sees his coat and sees a shiny chain on his coat. It jumps at it and tangled itself in the chain and his coat. Newt shakes his head and Gellert smiles at it.

 

Niffler hugs the chain and coat, Newt noticed the shiny buttons on the coat and chuckles. Grindelwald’s other arm tighten around Newt, he was pulled closer until Gellert was in his lap and laying across him as if they were lovers.

 

The Scamander felt his face redden at the thought and he watches as Niffler tried to take the coat, with a twist of his wand, he lifted Niffler off the coat and onto the table with golden coins.

 

Grindelwald wondered what would happen after this, would he and Newton still be enemies? What would happen if they were to face off? Gellert couldn’t hurt Newton, he couldn’t harm the one person who helped him...

 

“Mr. Scamander?”

 

“Y-yes?” Newt says, worry ran through his veins as Gellert looks up at him with those beautiful eyes.

 

“May I...May I come find you when I am....Distressed?” He refused to say hurt or weakened, he wasn’t weak because of a small panic attack.

 

“Of course.” Newt replied without a second thought, as Theseus Would call it, his mothering side had came out before he could think about the dangers or future outcomes.

 

Gellert closes his eyes and relaxes against Newt. His legs were around Newt and his arms were around his neck. “Jetzt wirst du mich nicht mehr los.“

 

The Scamander had zero clue as to what Grindelwald said. “What-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence as Gellert squeezes him and shushed him.

**Author's Note:**

> “Jetzt wirst du mich nicht mehr los.“- means idk anymore XD Ask someone German or translate it I’m sorry


End file.
